


Long Day

by Jojora



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Connor is in a bad mood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e04 Let's Get to Scooping, Fighting, M/M, Make-up, mentions of canon suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojora/pseuds/Jojora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver finds out about Paxton, he says "I kept wondering why you were so angry at him." </p><p>So I decided to write the scene from right after it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

Oliver was pulling ingredients out of the fridge to start making dinner when Connor walked in the door, no longer bothering to knock since they saw each other practically every night now. They still hadn’t called it a relationship, but at this point, Oliver was convinced it was.

“Hey!” Oliver greeted. “I found this new recipe the other day that I thought we could try for dinner. It’s a mango chicken stir-fry.” 

Connor just made a non-committal grunt as he went to plop down on the couch. 

Oliver frowned a little at his lack of enthusiasm. “We don’t have to, I can make something else. Or we can order something,” he offered. 

“Nope. It’s fine” Connor grumbled as he switched on the TV and then apparently changed his mind and switched it back off again.

Oliver eyed this warily. Connor was acting off. He was restless and grumpy. So Oliver put down the mango he had just started peeling and walked over to the back of the couch, massaging Connor’s shoulders and leaning over the back of the couch to place a kiss on the top of Connor’s head. “What’s wrong?” he murmured into Connor’s hair. 

Connor relaxed into Oliver’s hands. “Long day,” he muttered. Oliver applied a little more pressure to Connor’s back, trying to work out all the tension Connor had built up. 

“Want to talk about it?” Oliver asked him in a soothing voice. 

Connor didn’t answer, just twisted his torso around and grabbed the back of Oliver’s head, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Oliver smiled a little into the kiss, amused by how Connor always chose physical comfort over actually discussing anything. Connor started to pull at Oliver's shirt, but Oliver pulled away. 

“None of that,” he scolded playfully. “I have to finish dinner. You can come and help and talk to me about your feelings like a normal person does.” 

Connor, apparently, wasn’t in the mood for Oliver’s teasing. “No thanks,” he snapped and got up to head towards the bedroom. Oliver watched him walk away, stunned. 

Oliver waited a moment before following Connor, and when he entered the bedroom he found Connor lying on his side with his back to the door, holding a pillow to his chest. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Oliver asked, annoyance lacing his voice. Connor was being pouty and mean and Oliver wasn’t having it. “You’re being a jerk.” 

Connor didn’t respond. He just lay motionless on the bed. So Oliver let out a sigh and went back to the kitchen to cook dinner, decided he was no longer hungry, and put the food away. He chose to pour himself a glass of wine instead. He sat at the counter, sipping it slowly and trying to calm down the agitation that he had just built up, while also giving Connor some space. He had no idea what was up with him, but whatever it was had him worked up pretty good. 

Part of Oliver wondered why Connor didn’t just go back to his own apartment, if he was going to be so bad-tempered. But they had gotten pretty used to seeing each other every night by now, and Oliver had to admit that he did want him around, even for his bad moods. He just wished that Connor would open up to him about it instead of snapping and taking it out on him. 

He probably sat there for an hour before he decided to try again. He got up and cautiously walked back into the bedroom. Connor hadn’t moved from where he was lying, and Oliver wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep. As he got closer, though, he saw that Connor’s fingers were fidgeting with the edge of the pillowcase on the pillow he was holding. Oliver sat down gingerly next to him on the bed. “Connor, please…” he said softly, putting a hand on Connor’s arm. 

Connor rolled over to look at Oliver. His face looked weary and his eyes were just slightly red around the edges. Oliver wondered if maybe he had been crying. 

“What happened today, Connor?” 

Connor sat up and put his head on his hands, very clearly agitated about something. “Fuck him,” he muttered to himself. “He had no right to do that. He was so fucking dumb.”

“Who?” Oliver pressed, trying to figure out who Connor was talking about and what they had done to make him so angry.

Connor looked up at Oliver and sighed. “I watched a guy kill himself by jumping out of a window today,” he muttered as though he was still processing the words even as he said them. 

Oliver’s mouth fell open a little as he frowned in concern. He was speechless for a moment, and then just as he was about to ask more about what happened, Connor continued. “Annalise had us all interviewing people at this company, trying to find out who in the company was committing insider trading. I figured out one of them and I told Annalise, so our client confronted him and he jumped out a fucking window!”

Oliver reached for Connor, pulling him towards him. Connor rested his head against Oliver’s shoulder for a moment, allowing Oliver to calm him down. 

“You know it’s not your fault right?” Oliver told him, trying to figure out exactly why Connor was so angry at this guy. 

Connor turned his body further towards Oliver’s and lifted his head so that his lips were near Oliver’s ear. “I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Connor breathed into his ear and then pulled back, looking at Oliver with dark eyes and a small smirk.

Oliver knew that even though Connor was suddenly being very smooth and seductive, he was silently asking for his fix. Because Oliver was 100% convinced Connor Walsh was a sex addict who turned to fucking to avoid dealing with his emotions. But Oliver smiled and licked his lips, satisfied at the fact that Connor had opened up and completely willing to give it to him this time. As soon as Connor saw the smile, he surged forward and caught Oliver’s lips in his own. 

So much for dinner, Oliver briefly thought before he was being flipped over onto the bed.


End file.
